The Return of Gideon
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: After the fateful events of Gideon Rises, the twins believe that all their problems in Gravity Falls is finally over. However when a news cast of an revenged thoughtful Gideon is on the lose once more will this be the end for the twins? Or will they be able to survive what Gideon has planned next for them? Meanwhile Stan, Wendy, and Soos are keeping secretes.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - I'm back! Man it's been a long while since I wrote for Gravity Falls but I'm excited to write this story as I am sure your all excited to read it! :) Anyways as normal I own nothing and this story is set a few weeks after the season final. So anyway pleas ENJOY I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Silence was all that could be heard as Gideon Gleeful sat in the middle of his cell. It was times like these that Gideon loved the most about prison and that was mainly because the silence helped think of revenge for Dipper Pines. When Gideon first arrived in prison he was questioned a lot by the police and to be honest they weren't happy that he tried to take over the town; and that he tried to kill, as they put it, the famous Mystery Twins. No matter Gideon knew he was meant for greatness and he was going to succeed and take back what once was his. Even if it meant doing the worst.

The darkness around him made Gideon even more upset and more unpleasant. His thoughts became more dark, and so did his feelings for anything. Heck, even his feelings for Mabel became more and more dark as he began to think of his ruined life. All this time he blamed Dipper and he never managed to get over his failure because in honesty he wanted nothing more then Gravity Falls itself. Still though, his mind was twisted and no one could save him now. Even the police were scared of him and when everything they tried to help the kid filed; they finally gave up hope.

However as time moved on from near the end of that summer Gideon began to think that there was no way out of his prison. But yet; he was going to find a way because he always managed to get what he wanted. For now, he was going to stay low and plan secretly to himself. For now, he was going to allow Dipper and Mable Pines to enjoy their last few days of summer here in Gravity Falls. For now, Gideon was going to act like the perfect angle he could to try and get out of jail. If that didn't work then it was going to drive him more nuts then he already was. In fact all his revenge was planned.

Gideon watched as the police officer known as Judy came and slid a tray of food into his cell. This was nothing like he imagined and he never wanted to be here again and when he got out he was going to make sure that happened. Gideon was going to make sure that it was Dipper who ended up here instead of him and he wasn't going to stop no matter what! Sure it might take a while but he was going to get his revenge and he was going to get it. His thoughts came back to Dipper once more and book three, and book two. Once more he frowned, and he managed to kick his tray of food over.

The police officer looked at him in fright and shock as she ran off. Soon they had all learned to never be around him when he was angry and Gideon was glad that they weren't because he cussed as badly as he could and he cussed the Pines twins for ruining his life. Soon he stopped and looked around his cell; because there was something inside him that told him things were going to change. Gideon couldn't explain it but he felt it and instantly he smiled. This was his chance, his chance was coming and he was going to get what he wanted this whole time. Revenge.

Instantly it felt like something was telling Gideon what to do because he moved to the side of his cell and leaned against the wall as far as he could. Darkness surrounded him and the sound of footsteps coming closer only made him moved closer to the wall. It was the daily cell check the officer's always did after feeding everyone in the prison. They would take a few steps into the cell and check, then they would walk back out and close the cell door once more, and leave. It was the same routine everyday. Gideon couldn't believe that he had never thought of it before!

No matter the sound of the keys clinked as the officer began to open the door to Gideon's cell. Soon the officer had stepped into the cell a little to check up on Gideon and when the officer walked past him, Gideon grabbed the tray his food once was on. With one swift movement Gideon slammed the metal lunch tray as hard as he could against the officer's head and he watched as the officer fell to the ground unconscious. Smiling he tossed the metal tray and began to run out the cell door, he managed to make it past a half a dozen of guards. He was free, and he was going after Dipper...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! OMG! :) What did you all think? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks or reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Chapter two coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! OMG thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter it's great to be back for GF! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please once more ENJOY chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dipper Pines laughed as he watched his twin sister Mable try and touch her nose with her tongue, she had recently dropped some syrup on her nose and has been trying to get it off for the last ten minuets. The whole time Mabel tried to lick her nose was kind of funny because she made silly faces when she tried. Their Grunkle Stan kept sending them worried looks every time they laughed, or every time Mable made a silly face. Sometimes he wonder if his niece and nephew were alright and not crazy. No matter it was as normal as the Pines house could get because well, it wasn't normal.

However the three family members continued to eat breakfast and enjoy their day because they all knew something was going to happen, something always did happen. Dipper jumped off his seat when he was finished with his plate and placed it into the sink and rinsed it off. After cleaning his plate he placed the dish away and walked into the living room. He sat down on the giant chair Stan always sat in and pulled out journal number three. For a while Dipper didn't do anything, he just sat there and stared at the cover for the longest time. He began to think about the past events that happened.

But Dipper loved journal three, he really did, and if it wasn't for the book, well summer would have been a whole lot boring that's for sure. Still, he couldn't help but frown when he thought bout Gideon...Gideon tried to steal the shack away from them and thanks to that they almost had to leave Gravity Falls for good. But they didn't; instead Dipper got to fight a giant Gideon robot and save his sister as well as himself. It was a good thing summer wasn't over quiet yet, because in all honest he believed that their parents would never believe a story like this if they tried to tell them.

"Are you going to open it? Or are you going to keep staring at it?" Mable asked making Dipper snap back into reality.

"Hu?" Dipper asked with confusion. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking of last week." Dipper said as Mable nodded in understanding.

"Dude like we keep saying it was the past! Gideon is in jail, we got the shack back, and Stan gave you your book back!" Mable exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah I guess your right." Dipper said with a smile.

"Of course I'm right Dippingsause! I always am!" Mable said as Dipper nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dipper asked with wonder as Mable thought for a moment, suddenly an idea came into her head.

"How bout' we go take a walk around two, maybe it can help get you're mind off things." Mable said with a smile as Dipper nodded.

"Why not? Sounds better then just sitting around doing nothing." Dipper said as Mable grabbed his hand. She began to drag him out the house.

"Grunkle Stan! Were going for a walk around town, we'll be back!" Mable called into the kitchen.

"Okay don't be out to late!" Stan yelled back from the kitchen.

The twins went out of house together and stepped into the yard. Strangely everything was quiet but now that they were outside Dipper knew things were going to stay like this for long. In fact normally by the time they got into town something weird has happened by then, hopefully something will happen. The paranormal activity had been kept low since the events from last week, Dipper had to constantly remind himself that all this stuff really was there and that everything really happened. Heck, even Soos knew the kind of stuff was real and he seemed to always remind Dipper.

By the time they reached the town Dipper's thoughts were brought back once more and he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him and his sister. It was kind of awkward to have all eyes on you since no one really noticed you before, but now that Gideon was in jail, it was like no one was going to not remind you of it. Something inside Dipper told him that maybe going into town was indeed a bad idea. Mable sent him looks every now and then to make sure he was okay and Dipper was honestly just grateful to have her by his side. This was going to be a long day.

As they walked through town people decided to finally go back to their own business and Dipper was truly thankful for that. Just because you manage to throw the biggest famous child psychic you suddenly get labeled? Well actually Dipper wasn't labeled, he really was pretty famous in Gravity Falls now along side Mable and two were pretty munched praised for what they did. It was just really awkward when everyone stared at you. The sun began to get covered by clouds every now and then and Dipper smiled at Mable who smiled back and the two sat down on some stairs nearby.

Mable began to go on and on about her new sweaters she made and about Several' Timez. They sat on the steps in front of the town statue of the founder Nathanial Northwest, which in honesty he wasn't the founder, Dipper and Mable discovered that secrete this summer. Dipper began to join Mable in on her conversation when they started to talk about their favorite movies or tv shows. In all honesty Dipper was having a fun time with his sister and he wasn't so board anymore. They only problem they faced was when they saw Pacific walking towards them with her friends...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Sorry for not updating for a while I had writer's block for a little but then I went to camp and now I got rid of it so now I can update! This chapter is kind of short just cause there wasn't much to happen but I hope you like it anyway! As normal I own nothing! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun shined high in the air as Gideon ran as fast as he could. Now that he was out, he knew there was no turning back because if he did, well he'd end up right back in jail. That was one thing Gideon didn't want to face again, it was a horrible place and he never wanted to go back. However the next time they saw him would be when he ruled Gravity Falls and had the Pines twins under his command. No matter Gideon's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a car horn honked at him. He turned around and smiled, instantly he ran towards the car and climbed in.

"Great to have you back kiddo!" A voice said from the driver's seat making Gideon frown.

"Dad! What did I say about calling me kiddo!?" Gideon questioned with annoyance.

"Sorry son I just missed you so much!" Mr. Gleeful stated with a smile as he looked at his son from the mirror.

As soon as the car began to move they drove away as fast as they possibly could. Gideon knew he needed to find a place where no one would find him; he needed a place to make a mast plan that will destroy the Pines family forever. Instantly he began to laugh evilly and his father sent him a worried look but knew not to ask questions when Gideon went insane. Mr. Gleeful drove as fast as they could and as far away from Gravity Falls as

The Pines were safe; for now at least...

...

Dipper watched as Pacific came closer towards them, instantly Mabel began to move backwards and Dipper stood in front of her. There was no way either one of them were going to mess with her at the moment, none of them wanted to, and they were hoping she'd go away. However without luck she kept coming closer and the two began to leave and walk away as fast as they could because she was not who they wanted to see at the moment.

"Wait! Dipper! Mabel!" Pacific called making them turn around in shock.

"What do you want Pacifica!?" Dipper asked in annoyance.

"To...say...say...I'm sorry for being a jerk and to thank you for saving the town..." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Y-You really think were gonna believe that!?" Mabel asked as she and Dipper laughed.

"Yes; cause I'm being honest; I really am sorry and thankful." Pacifica said with a look.

The twins stopped laughing and looked at Pacifica. In honesty they were shocked because every since they first meet her; she's been nothing but a brat to Mabel and a jerk to Dipper. However as they looked at her face they could tell she wasn't joking. In fact she looked sort of hopeful that they'd forgive her and instantly the twins looked at one another for some explanation for all this messed up crazy stuff.

"You're not joking are you?" Dipper asked as Pacifica shook her head.

"No I'm not and I really want to start over and try to be friends because you guys seem really cool and fun to be around." Pacifica explained.

"What do you say Mabel?" Dipper asked as he looked at his sister with wonder.

"I say apology not excepted." Mabel said as she made a nasty look; turned; and crossed her arms.

"We'll give you a chance, but if you screw up, then we'll never speak to you again." Dipper said as Pacific nodded

"What!? Dipper!?" Mabel exclaimed in shock as she looked at her brother.

This was going to be a very bad day and Mabel could instantly tell that Pacifica was up to something and it didn't sound good...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Do you think Pacifica really means her apology or do you think she's playing them? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four will come soon hopefully it won't be a long wait lol :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from GF oh and I own nothing from anything else that is possibly mentioned in this chapter. Thanks and please ENJOY chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

- Time Square Gravity Falls -

Pacifica sneered as she watched the twins walk away from where they last stood. The twins slowly walked away from her in silence and she waited until they were gone till she started laughing like a maniac. Suddenly rain began to pour down and Pacifica smiled and her eyes gleamed a darkness that no one ever thought was possible. She pulled out her cell phone and began to scroll down the list of numbers she had in her phone. Looking at the number she finally found she dialed it and stood in the pouring rain not even caring if she was getting wet. She began to walk as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Pacifica asked as the person on the other line answered. "...Yeah I'm friends with them; even if it was painful." Pacifica explained with a frown.

She walked a little ways as she talked on the phone. The person on the other end of the line continued their conversation and Pacifica listened closely to the plan the person had. It was times like these she was glad that she hated the Pines twins because now she was going to make them pay for ever coming to Gravity Falls. No matter she listened to the plan and smiled; it was perfect and Pacifica loved every bit of the plan. It was time for revenge; revenge for making her humiliated on Pioneer's day and so many other reason that she really hated the twins for. But yet she didn't like this.

- The Mystery Shack Gravity Falls -

The light in the room flickered every now and then as Dipper and Mabel sat in front of the television watching their favorite show Duck Detective and every now and then they would look at one another with concern and look away. Dipper was worried about what Mabel thought of this new Pacifica since he knew that they were rivals and with Pacifica wanting to suddenly be friends; well something was really wrong here. On the other hand Mabel was upset and completely mad with Dipper for agreeing to be friends with that little wrench of a person she was enemies with. She was not happy!

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as he tried to get his sister's attention. "Are you okay? I mean you're not even looking at the tv!" Dipper joked as he smiled.

"No in fact I'm a bit upset." Mabel said with a frown as she got into a sitting position.

"Why? Is it because I agreed to let Pacifica try to be our friend?" Dipper asked as Mabel nodded and turned away.

"Look I'm not so thrilled about this either but I believe that everyone deserves a second chance; don't you?" Dipper asked with hope.

"I-I guess but a second chance with Pacifica really!?" Mabel asked as Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey you never know; people change; who knows she might actually want to be friends with us." Dipper said as they laughed together.

"Oh I'll believe that when I see it." Mabel said as they laughed again.

Both twins continued to laugh as they turned and looked back at the tv screen since they still had a little left of their show. Once their new episode was done they agreed to put in a movie and they had finally picked out Disney's Meet the Robinsons after a while of looking through them. As the movie processed Dipper began to wonder if this new Pacifica was a good idea or not because really; what if she turned on them again and went after them? Honestly Dipper would have to protect Mabel at all cost and keep a close eye on Pacifica; he could tell that things were going to get interesting.

- Unknown Location -

Gideon frowned as he looked down at journal number two; even thought it was token away from him when he was arrested he managed to get it back from Stan before he left town. Let's just say he had to be real sneaky and go into The Mystery Shack when no one was home. No matter his mind swarmed with his plan for revenge on the Pines as he flipped through the journal. All he really needed to do was take number three from Dipper because without the book he knew the kid was worthless and weak and he was going to make that happened so he could take him down.

"Curse you Pines family!" Gideon said in annoyance and anger as he looked at the picture sitting on his desk. "Curse you all!" Gideon added as well.

"Son you know it's not the Pines fault you got arrested; it was your's if you weren't..." Mr. Gleeful began as Gideon turned and sent him a glare.

"Weren't what father?" Gideon asked in anger as he ripped the picture up of the Pines.

"...If you weren't; evil." Mr. Gleeful said as Gideon looked at his father in shock; his own father called him evil.

Instantly before any of the two knew what was going on Gideon grabbed a hold of his amulet and used his power to fling the small dresser on the left side of the room towards his father. His father ran out of the room and slammed the door before he was hit by the upcoming impact his son was sending towards him. This was a broken down family and they knew it was; but it didn't matter anymore Gideon had no heart. Even the little love he had for Mabel was gone all because she refused to date him, that and he was being turned completely evil. There was no hope for Gideon now.

Looking around Gideon thought of monster ways to get rid of the Pines family only to begin to walk around the room. Shortly when he began to walk around he tripped and sat up shaking his head. Gideon frowned when he saw that he had tripped over the broken dresses and knocked over books shelf. Sitting up he continued to scan the ground for the mess until he saw a copy of The Hunger Games sitting on his floor right in front. Gideon began to think about what the book was about, war, well more fighting back then war, but people killed one another to survive that was what he liked.

"I got it; thank you Hunger Games!" Gideon exclaimed with a smile as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the book on the ground.

He ran out the door of the spare bedroom faster then he's ever ran before...

* * *

**A/N - Oh no this can't be good...Well there was chapter four thanks so much for rading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five. Thanks so much for all the review from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from GF so please ENJOY chapter five you'll see some action here and you'll see what Gideon's been wanting to do since he got out of prison. **

**Warning : A little violence. **

* * *

Chapter 5

- The Mystery Shack Gravity Falls -

Night came upon all of Gravity Falls as Dipper, Mabel, and Stan sat on the living room chair together while watching tv. Stan was in the middle of the couch, Dipper sat on the right side arm chair and had his legs crossed, and Mabel hung upside down on the left side of the left arm chair of the couch. Together they were now watching The Hunger Games which Stan of course had refused to watch until the movie started. For some unknown reason all three of them really loved the movie and they were half way through it when the doorbell to the back door of the shack rang. Dipper sighed and stood; he knew no one else would get the door unless he did.

Walking over to the door Dipper wondered who could be here at this time of night and especially disrupting him during one of his favorite movies. Walking over Dipper finally made his way to the back door of the shack and grabbed the door knob. As soon as he had a hold of it he twisted it to the right and pulled it open. Looking around Dipper noticed that no one was standing outside of the door and instantly he was confused. Talk about ding-dong-ditch. Man Dipper really hated it when people did that. So with wonder he walked outside further to see if by chance the person was still around; they weren't. Before he could turn to walk away Dipper was knocked to the ground.

"What the?" Dipper asked in confusion as he stood up and looked around. He was knocked on his feet again.

"Dipper Pines we meet again!" Gideon exclaimed as he held Dipper down on the ground with a knife to his throat.

"Gideon!" Dipper asked in shock as he looked at the fake psychic kid before him. "What do you want!?" Dipper asked in fright.

"For you to be dead what else!" Gideon stated with a smile as he raised the knife.

As Gideon raised the knife Dipper kicked Gideon in the stomach and Gideon flew backwards off of Dipper. This gave Dipper a chance to stand up, but not a chance to run because Gideon came charging at him once more. Whenever the two collided Dipper held his hands on Gideon's shoulder's and managed to keep Gideon's hand in the air making the knife stay above them. The two stood there for a few minutes trying to get what they wanted and trying to save themselves. A loud boom came across the sky and the two looked up and saw that dark clouds were coming across the sky. Rain began to pour down and Dipper had managed to knock the knife out of Gideon's hand and onto the ground.

"Come on Pines fight like a man!" Gideon yelled as he shoved Dipper backwards into the mud.

"How about you get out of here Gideon!" Dipper yelled back in annoyance. "Your trespassing!" Dipper added with a look.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Gideon said with a laugh as Dipper sent him a death glare.

"I'm serious I'll call the cops and you'll go right back where you came from!" Dipper said with anger as Gideon instantly lost it.

Dipper saw it all happen in slow motion; Gideon charged at him; he yelled for Mabel; and the next thing he knew they were on the ground. However as soon as he hit the ground everything went fuzzy and it was getting harder to breath for Dipper. Black spots appeared in his vision and all he remembered was hearing sirens, seeing Gideon before he ran, and hearing his sister call for him. After that his world went black...

* * *

**A/N - Oh no DIPPER! Anyway what do you think is gonna happen next!? But thanks for reading so please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Gideon - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway I own nothing so please ENJOY chapter six this will be the last chapter for this story but please ENJOY it :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

- Gravity Falls Hospital -

A bright white light came across Dipper's eyes as they slowly opened; a small faint beeping noise was somewhere in the background and a soft surface was under neath him as he was covered in warm blankets. Instantly his eyes snapped opened and he shot straight up only to feel a jolt of pain and sat back down as fast as he could. Looking around the room Dipper frowned when he noticed he was in a hospital; he never liked hospitals; ever.

He was alone in the room and instantly he began to wonder where Mabel was; and Gideon as well. The last thing he remembered when Gideon getting ready to strike him right before Mabel came out running like a maniac yelling for his life. Also there was a bunch of red and blue flashing lights before he blacked out. Dipper hoped that the police caught Gideon and he was now in jail. His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse entered his room.

"Oh good your awake!" The nurse exclaimed with happiness. "My name is Nurse Skyler and I'll be taking care of you." Skylar introduced with a smile.

"Where-where am I?" Dipper asking feeling dumb for the question he just asked.

"Well you're in a hospital which you probably noticed by now and you were out for almost a week." Skylar explained with a small frown.

"Where's Mabel!? And...And Grunckle Stan!?" Dipper asked with wonder as the nurse smiled at him.

"There waiting outside; I can go get them for you; would you like that?" Skylar asked as Dipper nodded.

Dipper watched as Nurse Skylar left the room; Skylar had long brown hair and brown eyes which Dipper was able to absorb. She also was a little taller the Stan and she wore a blue shirt; white pants; and a doctor coat over top of her shirt; plus she was really nice. Then again she might have just felt bad for Dipper because he was a twelve year old boy in the hospital all thanks to Gideon but you never know. Dipper's thoughts went back to Gideon again; and Pacifica.

Sure Gideon tried to kill him but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Also Pacifica hasn't been seen since she decided to become friends with them and Dipper wonder where she was. His thoughts were once again stopped when Mabel came running into the room with full happiness as she ran up and nearly tackled Dipper into a hug. It was a good thing he didn't get hurt in anyway when she hugged him; he hugged back.

"I'm soooo glad you're okay!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as they hugged for a while and then let go.

"Me too; but what happened...you know after I blacked out?" Dipper asked with wonder as Mabel smiled.

"Well when Gideon was about to kill you I managed to run over and tackle him off of you." Mabel explained with a smile.

"Yeah and then she took the knife from his hand and threw it; which I would know because it almost hit me!" Stan stated as Dipper laughed.

"Then I started to fight with Gideon and he tried to attack me and Wendy picked him up and threw him into the cop car." Mabel added with happiness.

"Wait Wendy just tossed him in!?" Dipper asked in surprise as they all nodded.

"Sure did! Man you should have seen his reaction it was great!" Wendy exclaimed with a laugh as Dipper noticed her by the door.

"Wendy!" Dipper said in surprise as they all laughed. "How long have you been here!?" Dipper asked with wonder.

"Since they entered and man glad you're okay Dip; I would have killed that twerp if he had killed you." Wendy said with a smile.

"Thanks that means a lot. " Dipper said with a laugh once more.

"Excuse me but the doctor wants to do some test, make sure he's okay, and if he is then he can go home tonight." Skylar said as she walked back in.

"Alright thanks nurse!" Stan stated with a smile.

"Wait so what about Pacifica!? What happened to her?" Dipper asked quickly.

"No one knows, everything thinks she fell off the face of the Earth!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Oh but hey Gideon's in jail again right!?" Dipper asked as They all nodded once more. "Cool that's good for us!" Dipper added.

"Okay enough chit chat time for work!" Nurse Skylar said as she shoved everyone out of the room.

After everyone left the room Nurse Skylar stuck by Dipper's side the whole time the doctor worked on him. He had gotten x-rays for his arms and legs, which none appeared broken, which was good. Medicine was given to him and he was told to take two every day for the rest of the summer, and by the time they were almost done with him it was almost dark out. The sun was setting and Dipper knew that tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Dipper was released after the work was done and the car ride back to the shack was a lot of fun because they sang to whatever song they knew from the radio and talked about what they were going to do once back home. Looking outside the window Dipper smiled and watched the trees and other parts of Gravity Falls roll past him, he loved seeing everything in the town. But as they pulled into the driveway he could have sworn he saw two pairs of eyes watching them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter! The last chapter for this story! So there might be a sequel but I highly doubt it; but thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Thanks again for all your support and to everyone who read and reviewed your AMAZING! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
